<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limping On Home by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574223">Limping On Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passing Out, Stitches, Teasing, because I say so, injuries while mining, soft, the player is a trans male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas, after being seriously injured in the mines and barely making it out, limps his way home, back to Harvey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limping On Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm hyperfixating don't mind me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck... alright so he fucked up that one. </p><p>Atlas curled an arm around his middle, hand pressed against a burning cut on his side that was sure to scar. Xe sighed softly, leaning against the wall and half dragging xemself against it, barely managing to stay standing. </p><p>He hadn’t gotten knocked out, luckily, so he didn’t lose anything, but that just meant the backpack against xry back was heavy and full, weighing xem down even further as xe took the shortest route home and hoped Harvey hadn’t gone to bed yet. </p><p>Harvey didn’t tend to sleep without Atlas, so xyr hopes were high, but there was the occasional time he fell asleep when Atlas was outside on the farm and Harvey was in bed, attempting to wait for him. </p><p>Xe stumbled down the steps, managing to stay on xyr feet, and went to limp past the fruit trees, before pausing and groaning softly. The animals. </p><p>The fence was heavy and sturdy, the hardwood a good investment for multiple reasons and Atlas stumbled down it, looking towards the coop to see the expected open door and- </p><p>Huh. </p><p>Harvey must’ve closed it. </p><p>Atlas smiled just barely, feeling a surge off affection for xyr husband before turning again, limping along the path and managing to make it back to the fruit trees, before stumbling and falling, landing hard on xyr side, crying out in pain and shifting to curl on his other side, biting down on the flesh of his cheek. </p><p>Damn. He had really wanted to get inside before passing out. </p><hr/><p>Harvey sat at the table inside, nursing a cup of decaf coffee, since it was late and he didn’t want to be up all night. Or, maybe he did, since it was nearing eleven and Atlas wasn’t home yet. </p><p>Which, wasn’t really a surprise. Atlas tended to lose track in the mines, and a few times had come home, exhausted with a full pack at nearly two am, and passed out in bed seconds later. Harvey smiled softly thinking about those times, those apologetic smiles he always sent since Atlas knew Harvey worried so much. </p><p>So it wasn’t nearly as late as it could be, but Harvey still wanted to be up when Atlas returned. It was always better to check injuries as soon as xe can back, just in case. </p><p>Harvey sighed softly, taking another sip of coffee and looking to the book he was... attempting to read. It wasn’t exactly going well, though Harvey had found the farm was a lot better for reading than the museum or his space above the clinic, but this late at night, battling both his exhaustion and his worry, Harvey found it hard to focus on it. </p><p>There was a noise outside. </p><p>He lifted his head from the book, frowning. He shut all the animals up around seven when Atlas hadn’t returned, so there hadn’t been any animals outside, but that sounded... distinctly human. </p><p>That thought in his brain, Harvey had to get up, pulling on his shoes and going out onto the deck. </p><p>There, between the cherry tree and the apple tree, lay Atlas, limp and bloody. </p><p>Oh god, Harvey couldn’t pick up Atlas-</p><p>Harvey shook himself, running down the steps and dodging around the well along the side of the house to get to Atlas, rolling him partially onto his back-conscious of the fact that the pack was going to be full of rocks and probably not the best to thing to be laying on, especially in Atlas’s state, searching for any sign of life. </p><p>He was breathing still, which was good, but shallow, chest hiccuping slightly, and that’s when Harvey noticed the blood still soaking through his shirt, and Harvey paled. </p><p>“What in the hell did you get into?” Harvey muttered, shifting to drag Atlas first to a sitting position, in order to drop some weight with the back pack, tucking it against the cherry tree, and then attempted to lift the other, but, for the life of him, couldn’t. “Damn.” </p><p>So instead, he draped one of Atlas’s arms over his shoulders, and dragged him up to standing, holding him up carefully before starting back to the house. </p><p>The only real struggle was getting Atlas up the stairs, and, once that hurtle was passed, it was mostly smooth sailing until Harvey dumped Atlas onto the bed. They had extra sheets, and Atlas needed something soft to lay on at the moment. </p><p>With that, Harvey turned, ducking around the wall between the bedroom and the main house, grabbing his coffee and downing it-he knew it was decaf but he hope the placebo effect of it being coffee would keep him up until he could make real coffee-grabbed his work back and ducked back into the bedroom to get to work. </p><hr/><p>The light was far too bright. Atlas whined softly, throwing an arm over his face, shifting slightly to curl into a ball and then was violently and painfully reminded why exactly that was a bad idea. Xe all but whimpered, staying on xry back and sighing softly. God everything hurt. </p><p>Slowly, carefully, he peeked open his eyes, arm still over his face to stem the light shining against his face, and then slowly turned to look towards the clock on the side table</p><p>Nine am. </p><p>Oh fuck the animals, the plants, the-</p><p>He frantically sat up, ignoring the pulling sting of stitches on his side, and went to try and find his shoes when the door opened to the cabin. </p><p>“Thank you again Marnie!” Harvey called out, a smile on his face, evident in his tone. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Unheard by Atlas, Marnie must have called back, because Harvey laughed. “Still. See you tomorrow, Atlas is definitely still gonna be on bed rest until then!” </p><p>The door shut and Atlas stared at the doorway quietly before Harvey appeared, looking downright exhausted, but perking up when he saw Atlas awake. “Hun! You’re up! Thank god.” He moved over quickly, pressing the back of his hand to Atlas’s forehead. “You had me worried for awhile.” </p><p>“Did you... sleep?” Atlas got out, and Harvey smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms carefully and purposefully around Atlas’s shoulders, away from the burning wound on his side. </p><p>“Of course that’s what you worry about when you wake up after this.” Harvey mumbled into his hair, and Atlas laughed, lifting his arms to wrap around Harvey in return. </p><p>“It’s kind of in the job description of a husband, I think. Worry about your spouse.” </p><p>Harvey sighed, carefully kissing Atlas’s forehead once more before pulling away a bit. “I would have, but I put you in bed almost immediately, and I think we might have to change the sheets before we do anything else.” </p><p>Atlas glanced back to wear he had been laying and winced. “Yeah...” </p><p>“C’mon.” Harvey offered his arm, pulling Atlas up, letting xem lean on him, shuffling them both into the main room so Atlas could sit. “I’ll change the sheets, and then we can ruin our sleep schedules together.” </p><p>Atlas grinned at him. “Where would I be without you.” </p><p>“Dead probably.” Harvey grinned, and ducked back into the bedroom, leaving Atlas to snort so hard it tugged at his stitches. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sits here. I love him so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>